undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 9
"The Russian Roulette" is the second episode of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. This episode introduces the first "test" that the group must undergo. Plot Synopsis After the death of one of the members of the group, the rest must take part in a twist of the game of chance, "Russian Roulette". Sean encounters an old friend, Dave, who is playing the leader of his group. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Charlie woke up with seven other people. After an argument, and some of them thinking that Charlie knows what is going on, one of the group is killed. They eventually decide to keep going. Sean walks through a forest, coming to the other groups' camp. He finds Jim's body, and takes his bag, in which he has a tracking device in it. Plot Present (The Building: Day 6) The seven survivors walk through a hallway, until they come up to a door. On the door, there is a note. "Live" Walter opens the door, crouching down in case there is another gun rigged to it. The door opens easily. It's another room. A small room, and the only thing that's inside it, is a table. On the table is a safe, on the safe is a phone. Surrounding the safe, are eight guns. They lie flat on the table, with a note taped to each one. Walter moves to the table first. They all look at the notes, realizing that their names are on them. "Did you have to do stuff like this?" Cameron asked. "Nope... It did involve guns though", Charlie answered. Jack picks up the phone, while Walter tries to open the safe. Charlie watches as Jack tries to call someone, he smirks. "What the fuck are you smiling at?" Jack asked. "You can't call anyone, it doesn't work like that. There should be a sound file on it. When you find it, play it", Charlie explained. Charlie circled the table, observing each gun. He looked around the room, and noticed the camera in one of the corners. He lifted up his hand, giving whoever was watching the finger. "Found it", Jack said. "I can't get this open", Walter said. "It's a safe, not a cash register", Andy muttered. Walter scoffed, "Just play it". Jack pressed play. "Hello. You all must have been filled in already, thanks to a previous contestant", the voice begins. "Contestant?" Sam exclaims. "What you see in front of you, is my own version of Russian Roulette. The rules are simple; put a gun to your head, pull the trigger. If you succeed, the safe will open, and you will receive a key. Once everyone finishes their tests, you must have at least four keys to escape. If you do not put the gun to your head, or it not be the gun that's assigned to you, you won't receive the key. If you do a test that is not yours, you won't receive a key. You will be given sixty seconds. Think fast, think smart". "Awesome", Lilly sighed. Present (The Camp: Day 5) Sean shoots up. It was a nightmare. It was the first time he had slept since he was in the room, and the guilt was killing him. He looked at his watch, he was only asleep for two hours. It was still daylight, in fact it was only 4:30 pm. He went down to the lake, washing his face. He looked at his reflection in the water. This was the man he is now. A liar. A murderer. He looked at the other side of the lake, seeing one of the undead approach him. It was moving slowly, giving Sean a moment to observe it. Its pupils were dilated, surrounded by red. It was hard to watch, this thing was once human. Sean raised the gun, pulling the trigger. It was so simple, so easy to kill these things. Not having to think twice about it. He grabbed Jim's bag, and walked out of the camp. He walked down the dirt road, hoping to see an animal to kill. But there was nothing. He walked for a half hour, he was so tired. But he couldn't sleep. He hears a noise in the distance, it sounded like a voice... or a groan. He drops down, hiding behind a bush. He took out his gun, expecting it to be one of the undead, but then he heard more than one voice. They were talking. There were six figures, two of them holding guns. They were walking towards him, so he made sure that he wasn't seen. He watched as they walked past him, oblivious of him hiding there. But then he noticed something, there were only five of them. He stood up, keeping his eyes on them. Suddenly, he felt something on his back. "Turn around... slowly", the person behind him said. Sean looked at the five people in front of him, they turned around and walked back to him. He knew it was a gun against his back. "You know, you shouldn't hold a gun right up against someone's back because it makes it real easy to do-" Sean quickly turns around, grabbing the gun, "-that". He recognized the man, thinking about it. "Sean?" Dave asked. "Uh... uh-" Sean said, trying to remember his name, "Uh- uhh..." "Dave", Dave informed. "Yeah, Dave. Small world", Sean sighed. "It really is", Dave smirked, "So, you're still alive, huh?" "In some theories", Sean smiled. The group manages to catch up. "Who's this?" Jason asked. "This is Sean. I uh- I know him", Dave said, "You need some help?" Sean thought about it, it might be easier surviving with the group for a while. "I don't have anywhere to go", Sean said. Dave nodded, "You can stay with us". Sean smiled, feeling kind of relieved. "Well, first. We have nowhere to go. Second, we have no food or water", Rachel added. "We'll find a place", Dave assured. He looked at Sean, and glanced at the bag he was carrying. Then he realized, it was Jim's bag. Present (The Building: Day 6) "What the fuck was that?" Sam asked. "Is he serious?" Andy asked Charlie. "I don't know", Charlie sighed. The timer starts on the phone. Suddenly, Charlie finds the gun with his name on it, lifts up to his head, and pulls the trigger. Nothing. "Whoa", Andy said. Charlie heart started racing, he did before even realizing he had. Walter scoffed, found his gun and did the same. Nothing. Then Jack. Nothing. Lilly, Sam and Cameron were left. "I don't know about this", Lilly said, holding up her gun. "30 seconds", Jack said. She sighed, lifted up the gun, and pulled the trigger. Nothing again. There was 16 seconds left. "I can't", Sam said. "10 seconds", Jack noted. They both were sweating, they had hoped there was some way out of it. One of the guns had a bullet. They raised their guns at the same time. 3... 2... 1... Bang! Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the camp survivors since the first season finale. *This episode marks the first of many tests that the group undergo to get out. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues